A certain grounding contact or clip is known that is terminatable to a conductor wire by crimping, and is then adapted to be grounded to a conductive panel at an edge thereof. One example of such a contact is sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, PA under Part No. 61980, that includes a wire connecting section adapted to be crimped onto a stripped wire end, and a plate-engaging section having a deep U-shaped channel that is adapted to be urged onto an edge of a conductive plate, such as the housing or frame of an appliance. The plate-engaging section includes opposed lances stamped from the side walls inwardly and having free ends facing away from the channel opening to bite into the panel to resist inadvertent removal.
In another grounding clip sold by AMP Incorporated as Part No. 63575-1, a crimpable wire-connecting section is defined on a portion of a first side wall of the plate-engaging U-shaped channel that is stamped out therefrom and bent to extend outwardly from and beneath the channel bottom midway along the channel; the wire extends parallel to, beneath and adjacent the channel after crimping. The remaining portions of the first side wall include elongate teeth stamped to extend toward the channel bottom and extend inwardly toward the opposed second side wall, while the second side wall includes smaller pointed teeth nearer the channel entrance. The plate-engaging section is more resilient than that of Part No. 61980 above and accommodates a relatively wide range of panel thicknesses, but wire termination to the clip is more difficult.
It is desired to provide an assured ground connection of a ground contact to a panel, that provides ease of wire termination and provides substantial resilience in the plate-engaging section.